Original Beginnings
by xxEmeraldButterflyxx
Summary: Karolina has been with Niklaus for a thousand years, and she's there from the moment he steps out of that wooden box. How TVD might have been different if Caroline was on Klaus' side from the very start :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I loovvee Klaroline so so much, and I've been meaning to write this for ages! I like Caroline with a much darker side, so if you like light animal blood Caroline, that's not what this story's gonna be like. I do not own Vampire Diaries or it's characters.**

**Hope you like it!**

**xxEBxx**

**Beginnings**

**Chapter 1**

Caroline paced back and forth, her heels clicking on the floor, while the witches chanted in their ancient language.

"Come on, come on!" Caroline growled. She just wished they'd hurry up so she could finally see her lover again. Katherine stood still, watching the pacing blonde.

"Why are you so anxious to get Klaus back? Nobody wants him around." Katherine said.

Caroline just threw a glare in her direction and continued pacing.

"I swear that witches were better in the 20s." Caroline muttered to herself. The witches stop chanting, looking up at Caroline. Alaric opened his eyes and looked at Katherine.

"…Elena?" He said before he collapsed. The witches move the top off of the coffin and Caroline smirked as Klaus stepped out, wearing a black suit in the traditional 'Klaus' style.

"My love, how are you feeling?" Caroline asked, taking steps towards him.

"If it isn't the ravishing Karolina. I am quite well now I've seen you, love. "Klaus smirked. She smiled at how he said her original name.

"I'm glad. You have no idea how much trouble I had getting witches." She smiled. "I believe you owe me something in return, Niklaus." Klaus grinned.

"As you desire."

Caroline smirked and turned to the witches. "You can leave us now." One of the witches glared at her as she left. "Have to kill her." She said to herself, as soon as she had left.

Caroline turned back to Katherine, vamp sped up to her and staked her through the gut, going right through into the wall behind her. Caroline's vampire features came out, the veins and the blackened eyes.

"I know you're on vervain. So this is just to make sure." She twisted the stake and Katherine growled in pain. Klaus moved to Caroline and brushed her blonde curls back from her vampire face.

"My my, I forgot how bloodthirsty you were, my beloved Karolina."

"And I forgot how very sexy you are, Niklaus." She bit her lip teasingly, piercing her lip with her fang and making blood run down. Klaus leaned forward and licked the blood off deftly.

Katherine just groaned as the couple made out in front of her and vamped into the bedroom. This sure was torture, she thought to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So who would have thought you would help me? Especially after the last time we saw each other, sweetheart." Klaus raised a brow, inquisitively.

"For being an absolute ass." Caroline growled, lying beside him. "But, my beloved Niklaus, I can't be long without you, so I did everything I could to put you back into your own body. I even found the doppelgänger." Klaus kissed her forehead. "Good work, love." Caroline grinned.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I got you a little gift." She smirked. "Come in!"

A compelled girl sat down and offered her neck.

"I like how you think, love. Join me for a drink?" Caroline's vampire features came out and she smirked. "I'd _Iove_ to."

They both bit down either side, drinking deeply until the girl was completely drained and dropped to the floor. Caroline pulled Klaus to her and kissed him, the taste of blood was exhilarating. She pulled away.

"I'd really love some of your delicious blood too." Caroline nuzzled her head in his neck and scraped her fang on the skin.

"Have at it." He said, cradling her in his arms and holding her face to his neck as she bit down and groaned at the taste of his blood. Klaus bit into her neck as well, blood flowing everywhere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena, Damon and Stefan listened as Alaric told them what happened as Klaus awoke.

"There was also a girl there. Blonde curly hair, blue eyes. She was the one behind the witches." Alaric told them.

Damon and Stefan glanced at each other. Elena looked questioningly at the two of them.

"That sounds like Caroline." Stefan said. Damon nodded.

"Who?" Elena asked.

"Caroline. She was best friends with Katherine, until some kind of argument between Caroline's boyfriend and Katherine. Katherine was gone for weeks after that." Stefan said.

"But that means Caroline's boyfriend is…"

"Klaus." Elena finished.

"Exactly right." Elijah said from behind them. "Caroline is back then, it seems."

"What do you know about her, Elijah?" Elena asked. Elijah cleared his throat.

"There is a long story about Niklaus' and Karolina's relationship."

"Then I want to hear it. "

Elijah nodded and sat on the sofa, then extended a hand out to motion for Elena to sit as well. Elena sat across from him.

"Tell me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy everybody! Thank you for the reviews guys! **

**Hope you like this new chapter! I don't own TVD or the characters! Thank you,**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**

Elijah cleared his throat. "It was back in the 10th Century."

...

…

Klaus walked into the house, carrying firewood, Kol behind him.

"Have you heard, Niklaus? There is a new girl in the village. Her parents were killed by wolves, apparently. Father allowed her to stay in the village because of it." Kol smirked.

"And you are going over there?" Klaus asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Well, the poor girl needs some _comfort_, do you not agree, brother?" Klaus just shook his head

They placed the firewood down, when Mikael walked up behind them.

"Niklaus, you foolish boy! How long does it take to get firewood?!" He shouted. Klaus flinched, expecting a hit anytime. And he wasn't wrong. The hit pushed him back into the wall, which he slammed into with a grunt. Mikael spat at his feet and strode off. Kol looked sadly at his brother then extended his hand out.

"Come on, brother. Let us leave for a while." Kol said. Klaus took his hand and Kol helped him up, before walking out of the house.

They were near the white oak tree in the centre of the village when they noticed the new girl in the village.

She was wearing a long white dress with small flick of gold and her blonde curls fell down to her lower back. She had bright blue eyes and a smile on her face.

Klaus just stared, his eyes almost stuck to her. She was beautiful.

"Come on, brother. Stop drooling and let's go talk to her." Kol dragged him by the arm. What was this feeling? His stomach felt empty and he felt like if he talked to her, his word would just get stuck in his throat, and he would look like a blathering idiot. He was nervous.

"Hello Miss." Kol said to her. She turned to them, her blue eyes focused. Her lips turned up into a small smile.

"Hello. Who might you be?" She asked.

"I am Kol and this is my brother, Niklaus." He said, motioning to himself and then Klaus. She glanced at Klaus, and smiled a bit more. He smiled slightly back.

"A pleasure to meet you, I am Karolina." She replied politely.

Kol took her hand and kissed the back of it, and then Klaus did the same.

"It is more of a pleasure to meet you, Karolina." Kol said flirtatiously. She seemed unaffected by it.

"Might I ask your last names?" She asked.

"Mikaelson." Klaus replied. "And yours?"

Her face fell and her eyes filled with tears. Klaus kicked himself. Her family was killed, you idiot! He scolded himself.

"Forbes." She said.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to upset you." Klaus apologised.

"It is not your fault. Though, might I ask for you to escort me home, Niklaus?" She asked. He was shocked, but offered his arm, which she took.

"I will see you at home, Niklaus." Kol said, and when she turned, Kol winked at Klaus.

Klaus and Karolina walked off. Mikael was sure to be angry, but at this moment, he could not find reason to be guilty.

"So your father is head of the village?" Karolina asked.

"He is." Klaus said shortly. Karolina noticed his reluctance.

"Now it is my turn to apologise. I am sorry." She said softly. Klaus shook his head.

"No, do not worry. It is fine." He smiled. "I would not trust him too much if I were you."

She just nodded.

"How do you like this village?" Klaus asked.

"It is a very tight-knit place. People do not speak to me often. I was quite surprised when you and your brother began to talk to me." Karolina smiled at him softly.

"How could we not? You are very beautiful, if you do not mind me saying." He replied.

She smiled brightly, and moved to hold his hand instead of his arm. She swung their joined arms joyfully.

"You think I am beautiful?" She asked.

"Of course." Klaus replied. How could she not see her own beauty? It was blindingly obvious.

When they arrived in front of her house, Karolina let go of his hand and stood in front of her door, facing him.

"Thank you for walking me, Niklaus." She smiled happily, moved forward and kissed his cheek. He froze in shock as she giggled and went into her house. Just before she shut the door, she whispered to him,

"I will see you soon, my love." Then she shut the door. Leaving him confused, surprised and happy, with his hand against the cheek she kissed. She was very different out of public view. A little minx.

He took his time walking back to his house, thinking about Karolina.

When he arrived back at the house, he felt an overwhelming feeling of not wanting to go inside. But he had to. He walked in, and Mikael was facing him already.

"Boy, where were you?!" He shouted.

"I was walking Karolina back to her home." Klaus said shortly, not looking him in the eye. He knew what he would see there. Hate. Disgust. Disappointment.

"I will let you off this time, boy. That girl has been through a lot. But DO NOT let this happen again!" Mikael shouted, before turning and walking away.

Kol came over to him.

"So? How was it? Did you kiss? Or maybe…"

"I walked her home, Kol. Nothing more." Klaus told him.

"Aw… Don't worry brother, I'm sure after a while she will come around. Unless she falls in love with the more handsome brother!" He laughed, and Klaus pushed him playfully.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus and Karolina had spent nearly every day together, they were close, and she got to know his family. She became quick friends with Rebekah, Kol and Elijah. She was told about Henrik's death and comforted Klaus. Esther started to see her almost like a daughter, and Mikael didn't mind spending time with her occasionally.

After about a month, Esther and Mikael's plan began. The Mikaelsons had the blood in their systems, and Mikael killed all of them with his sword. Klaus woke up and comforted Rebekah, who Mikael led to drink blood from a girl. Klaus panicked and ran. He ran to Karolina's house. What was happening to him? His throat was burning and his gums ached. He hesitated at the door.

The door then opened and Karolina nearly walked into him.

"Niklaus? Are you well?" She asked worriedly.

"Karo…Karolina." He muttered. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Little tight, my love." She said breathlessly. Then he smelt it. The most delicious scent ever. He leaned down to her neck where it was strongest. His fangs extended and scrapped along her neck.

She was just able to pull him back to see his face and she gasped. His eyes were blackened and veins protrude from the sides of his eyes. His teeth were replaced with sharp fangs.

"Niklaus." She whispered. "It is okay." She moved his mouth to her neck, and let him bite down into her. He moaned, the feeling of exhilaration running through him. Karolina got more and more faint.

"Niklaus, my love, you are taking a bit too… much." She said breathlessly. He continued until she collapsed into his arms. He smirked and lifted his head high. He felt good. Powerful. Unstoppable.

Until he looked down at the girl in his arms.

"Karolina… Karolina?" He shook her. "No… I…"

Esther walked up behind him. "If you want her to live, feed her your blood." She told him before walking away.

Klaus bit into his wrist and held it to Karolina's mouth. "Come on… Karolina, drink!"

He sighed in relief when he could feel her swallowing his blood.

Her eyes fluttered open. "…Niklaus…" She muttered.

"Yes, love?" He asked.

"Are you well?" She coughed. Klaus nodded. Karolina smiled.

"What happened?" Kol shouted for further away.

"I lost control. But I fed her my blood, so she is alive." Klaus told him. Kol put a hand on his shoulder.

"You might have to make her forget. It is one of our powers." He told him.

"No! I don't want to!" She cried. Klaus glanced at the beautiful girl in his arms.

"Why, love? Why are you not afraid? I just nearly killed you!"

"No matter what you are, you are still the Niklaus I know and love!"

"Love?" He asked. She nodded her head, a slight blush covering her cheeks. Klaus caught her lips in a kiss and she kissed back. Kol was awkwardly standing there.

"Please don't make me forget." Karolina whispered. Klaus nodded.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::

The next day, the whole Mikaelson family left to the nearby village to control their abilities.

They had done pretty well, but Klaus was missing Karolina terribly.

"What is that smell?" Rebekah asked. "It's horrible."

"Something's wrong." Kol said and ran forward. They all sped down to the village with their new speed and gasped.

"The village…" Rebekah looked around. Dead bodies littered the streets, claw marks and bites on them.

"Werewolves." Mikael said.

"Where is Niklaus?" Rebekah asked.

Klaus sped around the village, looking for her. He hadn't been here! Where was she?

He saw a flash of golden hair and stopped, walking over to the body. He bent down and moved the hair aside. Karolina! No! Klaus' eyes watered and tears ran down his face. He let out a shout, loud enough for his family to hear.

He sat on the muddy ground, covering his face with his hands. He heard an intake of air, followed by a cough. He felt a hand on his arm.

"Niklaus…"

He froze and slowly uncovered his eyes. There was his Karolina, alive. She smiled at him.

"Karolina!" He cried and wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's be together forever, my love." Karolina said.

"Always and forever, my beloved Karolina." Klaus whispered.

"And that is the early story of Niklaus and Karolina." Elijah finished

**That was quite long! I hope you liked it! Pleeassee tell me what you thought!**

**Let me know!**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya guys! So, here is the third chapter of Original Beginnings! Big thanks to my lovely readers!**

**Enjoy! **

**xxEBxx**

**Original Beginnings Chapter 3**

"Caroline is that old?" Elena asked. Elijah nodded slightly.

"Not only that, but Karolina is as strong, nearly stronger than Niklaus." Elijah commented. Elena glanced at Stefan and Damon, who were just standing shocked.

"But how?" Elena asked. Just how powerful was Caroline?

"Mikael wanted that village destroyed, so he made plans with the werewolf clan to attack the village. Only, Mikael held sympathy for Karolina, and ordered Esther to make sure she survived." Elijah cleared his throat.

"Esther knew Niklaus would go to Karolina when he turned and would nearly kill her, so she told him how to save her with his new vampire blood. She wasn't sure how weak Karolina would be in comparison to the original vampires her children were, so weeks before, she had secretly fed her doppelgänger's blood. It made her just like an Original but what Esther or Mikael didn't know made them regret their actions."

Elena sighed, knowing it wasn't going to be good news.

"What is it now?" Damon groaned. "She was a ninja turtle? Trained in assassination? Odin's daughter?"

"Her mother was a witch, and her father was a werewolf. By drinking the doppelgänger's blood, her witch powers remained."

"So… Caroline is a descendant of a wolf, witch and also a vampire?"

"Exactly. But when Esther found out, she put a curse on Karolina as well. It was just like Niklaus', but this curse sealed off Karolina's wolf side and witch powers. But it tied Niklaus' curse to Karolina's curse. Both curses need to be broken at the same time." Elijah finished.

Damon groaned and drank some of his scotch. "So Barbie's a kind of cross-breed and Ken's a Hybrid, and both of them will be trying to break their curse."

"So both of them want Elena." Stefan muttered.

...

"Which one do you think, Niklaus?" Caroline asked, holding up a short strapless purple dress and another short blood red dress with a sweetheart neckline

"The red one, love. It won't show as much when we go for _dinner._" Klaus smirked. "And you'd look positively ravishing in it."

"I don't look 'ravishing' every day?" Caroline said with a playful pout.

"Of course you do, my beloved Karolina. But in red, you look like a bloodthirsty goddess come to deliver punishment."

"Do you need punishment, Niklaus?" She bit her lip teasingly.

"Soon, love." He smirked. "First, we have to go remind the Salvatores not to do anything stupid."

"If they do, I'll be the first one to rip out their hearts and feed it to their precious doppelgänger." Caroline said menacingly. Klaus wrapped an arm around her.

"Yes, my bloodthirsty goddess. Let the streets run red with blood of those who have scorned you." He whispered as he pulled her face to his and placed his lips against hers fiercely.

When they got to the Salvatore boarding house, Karolina kicked the door down, and it went flying. Her actions were greeted by the Stefan and Damon, with Elena protectively behind them.

"Hello again, Caroline." Damon said, crossing his arms. "Didn't know your beau was Killer Klaus."

Caroline snarled. "Damon. Stefan. And behind you is our doppelgänger."

"Hello mates." Klaus stepped out. "Just here to remind you not to do anything stupid."

He wrapped an arm around Caroline's waist.

"Calm, Karolina." Klaus stroked her arm.

"But I want to kill them…" Caroline whined. Klaus smirked and pressed a kiss to her hair.

Caroline snuggled into his embrace, while Damon made a gagging action and Stefan elbowed him.

"So mates, my girl and I really need this curse to be broken, so you will not mess with our plans. Karolina has a plan what to do with people who do." Klaus said menacingly.

"Oh, is that so? What will you do to me, Caroline?" Damon smirked suggestively. Obviously, it was a barely a second before Klaus had him up against the wall, hand around his throat.

"You speak like that about _my _Karolina again, and your heart will be across the floor before you can even say another word. Do you understand?" Klaus growled.

"I…understand." Damon wheezed out. Caroline flashed in front of Elena, their eyes meeting.

"You will be our sacrifice for the ritual and you will not resist when the time comes." She compelled.

"But… I'm on vervain. How did you…?" Elena asked, shocked.

"I'm sure you know. I'm a special kind of vampire." Caroline smirked, laughing slightly. She flashed back over to Klaus, who had flung Damon aside and moved to her.

"Well boys, we'll be off. Remember our warning." She said with a smirk.

Klaus and Caroline vamp sped back to Klaus' temporary apartment. Katherine just stood against the wall, the stake still through her and pinned to the wall.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to take the stake out." Caroline laughed and turned back to Klaus.

"So my love, you still haven't got your punishment." She winked flirtatiously at him.

"Oh, is that right, love?" Caroline giggled as he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"Nik! Nik, put me down!" Caroline laughed. "I'm hungry!" Klaus put her down.

"Well first, let's grab a bite, sweetheart." Klaus motioned to the door as eight girls came in through the door. Caroline's vampire face came out, her fangs lengthening.

"Thanks for the food." Caroline smirked as she flashed forward, sinking her fangs into the first girl. She moaned at the life-giving substance flowing into her mouth. Klaus bit down on the other side of the girl's neck and they both drank deeply until the girl fell lifeless to the floor. The others tried to run away.

"You did not compel them?" Caroline asked Klaus.

"I know how you like the hunt, my bloodthirsty Karolina." He replied as she grinned and sped after them. All seven girls were soon drained in a matter of minutes, and she flashed in front of Klaus, a wide smirk on her face and blood covering her. Klaus smirked, pulled Caroline to him and kissed her.

"We will break this curse, my love." He whispered into Caroline's hair, pulling away. Caroline smiled and nuzzled into his neck

"Then, the real fun will begin." Caroline smirked.

**Well, I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought!**

**Please reviewwww!**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


End file.
